How The Ticket Looks So Creamy
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Bagaimana sebuah tiket terlihat begitu menggiurkan. No Summary. KibumXKyuhyun. BL.
"How The Ticket Looks So Creamy"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Bagaimana sebuah tiket terlihat begitu menggiurkan. No Summary. KibumXKyuhyun. BL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Splash.

Dor.

Crashhh.

Crasss.

Bunyi bising seorang namja yang tidak ingat umur, lebih tepatnya tak peduli, tengah asyik bermain game di dalam smarthphonenya, tanpa memedulikan ramainya suasana di taman yang berdekatan dengan stasiun kereta, ia duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku taman dengan khusyuk bersama gamenya. Bangku yang panjang dengan senderan yang nyaman itu silih berganti pengunjung yang bergantian duduk di sebelah namja yang asyik bersama gamenya.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Bekerja di perusahaan game saat ini, hanya karena sebuah sertifikat yang di gandengnya berkat hobbynya bermain game itu, ia berhasil masuk di perusahaan game dengan gaji bulanan yang sangat tinggi. Padahal ia hanya lulusan sarjana manajemen bisnis. Namun, saat ini ia sedang meneruskan S2-nya di jurusan Game Development untuk mendalami hobbynya itu.

Hingga seorang namja tampan yang ketampanannya sebelas dua belas dengan Cho Kyuhyun ini, menggantikan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Meski tampan, namun tertutupi wajah muramnya yang enak di pandang, yeah orang tampan meski bermuka apapun akan tetap tampan (Fi:Setuju!). Namja tampan itu terlihat sedang meremas dua buah tiket bioskop yang masih betah menempel di genggamannya. Bibir bawahnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan di tahan dengan giginya. Ia terlihat teramat kesal karena sebuah alasan konyol dan kenyataan yang baru di dengarnya dari mantan kekasihnya. Dirinya di bilang terlalu tua dan kaku. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia di bohongi oleh wanita ah lebih tepatnya anak kecil yang berpenampilan dewasa tak sesuai umur. Namja tampan itu sangat tak suka tipe wanita yang umurnya jauh di bawahnya, dan baru hari ini ia telah mengetahui bahwa anak kecil itu menipunya dengan mengakui sendiri bahwa ia masihlah anak senior high school dan mengatainya ahjussi tua dan kaku. Namja tampan di sebelah Kyuhyun ini namanya Kim Kibum.

Seorang pengusaha di bidang kuliner dan gourmet yang sukses. Sedang sakit hati karena di bohongi seorang anak kecil yang berhasil menjadi pacarnya selama satu bulan ini. Sebenarnya hari ini ia akan mengajak pacarnya itu pergi ke bioskop, tetapi akibat kebohongan yang sudah terkuak membuat semangatnya menyurut dan hilang. Mereka sudah putus, tentu saja.

Rrrrrrrr.

Spash.

Suara berisik game yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kibum itu, membuat Kibum tertarik dan memerhatikan orang di sebelahnya yang terlihat fokus bergelut dengan gamenya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain game. Apa aku sekaku itu?" Lirih Kibum yang hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hey, Boleh aku mencoba memainkannya juga?" Tanya Kibum agak keras kepada seseorang yang tengah asyik sendiri dengan dunianya itu.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum tampan.

"Boleh. Tentu saja! Sebenarnya ini adalah game yang belum rilis, tetapi aku akan sangat senang ada seseorang yang mencobanya selain diriku. Ini. Kau adalah tester game perdana yang kubuat." Seolah tak ada jarak antara orang asing, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat sangat nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang baru di lihatnya.

"Perdana? Benarkah? Kau pembuat game ternyata. Daebak!" Jawab Kibum tertarik dan menerima smartphone yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak. Itu masih belum sempurna. Versi aslinya yang lengkap hanya bisa di mainkan di komputer saja. Aku belum membuat untuk smarthphone."

"Oh begitu. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain game, tapi kelihatannya game ini akan sangat sukses. Akan kucoba dulu."

"Haha. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak sehebat itu."

"Aku serius. Bagaimana jika preview game ini bocor di media sebelum rilis? Pasti akan sangat di tunggu oleh semua gamers. Aku sangat berterimakasih menjadi testermu seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Apa akan seheboh itu ya? Asal kau tahu, game ini belum ku serahkan ke perusahaan. Ah, aku jadi tidak enak jika kau berkata seperti itu. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ku kira kau hanya menyalurkan hobby, ternyata hobbymu juga terealisasi. Kau sangat beruntung. Kim Kibum imnida. Boleh ku cantumkan namaku di score game ini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Kemudian tatapannya terjatuh pada kertas lecek di samping Kibum duduk.

"Boleh kuminta tiketmu sebagai imbalan?" Kyuhyun mengodekan Kibum saat Kibum menatapnya bertanya.

"Oh ini, tiketnya sudah sangat jelek. Kurasa lebih baik di buang saja. Tapi jika kau memaksa akan kuberikan."

"Terimakasih." Balas Kyuhyun menerima tiket yang di berikan Kibum padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berdua? Tiketnya akan sangat di sayangkan jika tak di pakai semuanya, lagipula aku tak memiliki ide untuk mengajak orang lain."

Kibum terlihat menimbang ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Kajja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tentang filmnya?" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sekilas. Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Pertanyaannya seperti kau khawatir dengan respon pasanganmu. Kibum-ssi."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ganti. Bagaimana jika kita sekalian pergi keluar?"

"Apa?! Kau sedang bertanya jadwal kencan ya? Ganti lagi pertanyaannya."

"Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang berada dua langkah mendahului Kibum. Ia menoleh kaku ke arah belakang.

"K-Kurasa... aku ada pekerjaan setelah ini. Maaf. Terimakasih." Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam ke arah Kibum dan segera berjalan cepat menjauh dari hadapan Kibum.

"Tunggu." Langkah cepat Kyuhyun ternyata berhasil di hentikan Kibum dengan memblokade jalan Kyuhyun. Kibum berada di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan merentangkan tangannya. Ia menghalangi setiap Kyuhyun akan mencuri celah untuk pergi dari hadapan Kibum.

"Aku tahu tempat yang makanannya paling lezat di sekitar sini." Mendengar kata 'makan' dan 'lezat' adalah haram bagi Kyuhyun untuk menolak. Menurutnya makan adalah surga dunianya selain game. Jadi dengan antusias dan tanpa malu lagi mengingat ia tadi tampak menolak Kibum, kini dirinya malah menggeret Kibum dan bertanya kemana arah mereka akan pergi.

"Bukankah ia setuju dengan ajakan kencanmu? Dia sangat manis. Sayang untuk di lewatkan." Batin iblis di dalam diri Kibum mengompori Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

Waaaaaa Fi bandel... di tengah kesibukan malah nulis ff. Semoga suka^^

No sekuel, prekuel, no lanjut. No tbc. Just only End.


End file.
